


Ectober Week 2020

by EchoGhost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Character gets turned into a doll, DID AU, Darkness, Death in chapter 5, Death in chapter 7, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dollification, Dolls, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Ectoplasm, Fog, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Injury, Jack and Maddie's A+ Parenting, Occult, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Plague, Reanimation, Redrum, Rewind - Freeform, Sick Character, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: It's spooky season and this year I'll be trying Ectober week! Prompts Calander made by lexosaurus, babypop-phantom, and ecto-american of Tumblr and you can find the calendarhere!Major Character Death is only in Chapter 5 and 7!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Day 01: Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recent fall weather has students of Casper high wonder why Danny Fenton is so weird.

The rain had been falling for days. It wasn't heavy, and it didn't lead to any flooding, but it was constant.

The cold and dreary mood that had everyone bundled up and quiet. Whether it was from melancholy or just feeling sleepy depended on the person.

Although this didn't translate to everyone. Of course, the freak trio just had to be freaky about it.

Sam Manson and all her goth glory loved it, saying the weather perfectly reflected her mood. Everyone else figured she was only saying that. All talk and purely just into the aesthetics.

Tucker Foley was at least normal in that he wasn't enjoying the weather, but he ruined it by complaining about how his electronics were going to get wet. For such a tech-obsessed nerd you think he'd invest in waterproof stuff? Or at least water-resistant.

And then, of course, the oddest of the bunch Danny Fenton.

It wasn't that he said anything particularly. Or even did anything weird. Or maybe it was what he didn't do?

No one could quite pinpoint what it was, but something about Danny and the weather just wasn't right.

Maybe it was how sometimes if you saw him outside, he seemed to blur at the edges like he wasn't really there.

Maybe it was how the fog seemed to cling to him even once he entered the building.

Somehow the weather and Fenton were like two peas in a pod, and no one else at the school could figure out why.


	2. Day 02: Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks his leg in a ghost fight and this leads to a question.

Danny sat in the alley, his back against the brickwork, and just stared at his leg.

He had already screamed in agony when he had been hit. And man did he scream. He really was quite good at it.

But he had gotten it out of his system now.

He had also texted his friends already. A simple message. Location and injury. Alley. Broken.

So now all there was to do was wait. And stare.

He was glad he was able to stay in ghost form. It really didn't look nearly as horrifying that way. The neon green of ectoplasm looked more like slime than blood and acted like it too. Which was really good in this situation. He probably would have bled out by now. Or at least passed out.

He continued to stare at his broken limb.

Should he move it? It didn't normally bend that way.

It also wasn't supposed to be  _ open _ like that either.

His foot twitched and he saw the muscle move.

He turned to the side and threw up. Both from the sight and the pain.

Even when he wasn't looking, he couldn't get the one question that had been running circles in his head since he had seen it, to stop.

A simple little question really.

Which was honestly unlike him. Normally he didn't question his ghost half.

At least not this persistently.

Not this type of question.

Sure he was always curious about it. He was naturally curious about a lot of things.

But he usually didn't question  _ why _ things looked the way they did.

Why did his hair go white, but not his eyebrows?

Why wasn't his skin blue or green like literally every other ghost he's ever met?

It was a mystery and he wasn't even sure anyone knew the answer.

His parents sure didn't.

But this question felt different.

This question maybe did have an answer.

He just didn't know what it was.

All he had was the question.

"Why are my bones black?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea playing off giving a reason for why Danny's ghost looks the way it does.   
> Hair turning white is usually a sign of fear.  
> The green eyes for both "the windows to the soul" and a little of staring into the abyss and it stares back.  
> And bones are black because that boy was electrocuted. His bones be extra crispy. 😅


	3. Day 03: Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up in a quaint little Bed & Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [A Night in La Casa Del Sol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184529/chapters/63717850) story. But you don’t really need to have read that to enjoy this.

Danny slowly opened his eyes as the soft early morning light of sunrise snuck in through the curtains.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was feeling more refreshed than he has in a long time. A full night’s rest felt good.

He smiled to himself before he noticed the smell of a homemade breakfast wafting up from the kitchen below. 

Despite wanting to just stay in the warm little cocoon that was the bed, a nice breakfast seemed a good stand-in for the feeling. 

He didn't bother getting dressed for the day yet, a simple look outside showed how early it was. The stars were still out, so clearly it was too early to stop wearing pajamas. 

He was halfway down the steps when his knee decided to malfunction and he had to grip onto the railing to keep from falling down the stairs and breaking his neck.

He let out a long breath to give his heart a second to settle before straightening out and continuing his descent.

He turned past the banister and headed back towards the kitchen. The cheery yellow walls and sizzling scents of a hearty meal were more than enough to get Danny to cross the threshold. 

At the stove is a woman with long dark hair, it went to the middle of her back, and could be longer if it weren't for the slight wave that started at her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress with little red flowers embroidered along the bottom hem that rests just above her knees.

She turns with a plate piled high with delicious food. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" the accent alone gives away her Hispanic heritage. But he already knew that.

“No, it was the sun I think. Or maybe I just had enough sleep?” He shrugged, “I have to say, that was probably the most comfortable bed I’ve ever had the privilege of sleeping in.”

“Is that so?” She asked with a smile as she set the plate on the table and gestured for him to sit, “Well I hope the breakfast is just as good.”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he let himself get drawn into her hazel eyes. The depth and warmth of them reminded him of a forest in autumn, one he didn’t mind getting lost in.

“Um, Danny?”

“Maria.” responded perfectly content.

“Are you going to eat the breakfast or-?”

He broke eye contact and turned his attention to the wonderful spread in front of him. “Yes!” he answered way too quickly and in exactly the wrong pitch so he shoved a heaping forkful of whatever he could get and jammed it into his big stupid mouth.

His embarrassment melted the instant the flavors touched his tongue. He may not know a lot about cooking, but he knew a good meal when he had it.

“It’s good then?” she asked with a knowing smile.

He just nodded enthusiastically before alternating between inhaling his food and savoring each individual nuance of flavor.

It didn’t take long for Danny to reach his limit and lean back into his chair completely satisfied.

Maria smiled at him over her mug of tea, “Finally sated the beast?”

“Definitely. Some might say I domesticated it too.” Danny stood up and indulged in a nice full body stretch. “I think after fully enjoying breakfast I need to go back and remember how nice the bed is.”

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “You know, just because you are at a Bed & Breakfast doesn't mean that's all your aloud to do here."

Danny feigned ignorance, "Wow really? What else can I do?"

"You can start by getting dressed so you can help with the dishes."

"What? Aren't I a guest?"

"Yes, but you're the one who decided to travel without any money so I have to put you to work."

Danny laughed, "The kindness of strangers has gotten me this far, so it can't be that bad of a plan."

Maria just laughed as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

They both knew he didn't actually do that. He had been traveling, yes, but he had started his trip with money. He just had the terrible luck of being mugged before he got here. He had been held at knifepoint and they took literally everything but the clothes on his back. These pajamas weren't even his, Maria just happened to have a spare that fit him.

He owed her so much. Just doing the dishes wasn't going to cover it.

He got ready for the day and made the bed before coming back down.

She had already cleared the leftovers and was elbows deep in soapy water.

"I thought I was washing since you cooked?" Danny asked as he picked up a dishtowel on his way over.

"You took too long." She teased, booping him on the nose with a warm sudsy finger.

He grinned as he wiped the bubbles off, "Well I hope you enjoy telling me where everything goes every five seconds."

"Not at all. Plus you're tall! Bet you can reach the top shelves without using the chair."

He paused mid-dry on a plate and looked to see he was in fact taller than her. Her forehead just barely reached his chin. 

How had he not noticed that earlier?

He disregarded it quickly, adding that to the mental pile of things he missed by being clueless. 

It wasn't long before they were finished and Danny couldn't help but ask if there was anything else she needed help with.

"Well there is this lightbulb downstairs that went out the other day and I can't quite reach it."

"Point the way m'lady."

The rest of the day went on in that fashion. He would do a simple task, then ask for more. Eventually, he had gotten a tour of the entire house, because apparently, the place was falling apart at the seams despite everything looking fine at first glance.

He just hoped she was able to find someone to help her after he left. It wasn't fair that she had to do this all alone. 

He decided he could stay another night.

* * *

He ended up staying for three months. 

Every day he was awoken by the sun and enjoying a breakfast that was far too good before heading off to start a new project. The longer he stayed the longer and more involved the projects became. 

He didn't mind in the slightest, easily finding pride in a job well done. And enjoying the company of his hostess as well.

It was late afternoon as they were sitting on the porch drinking some homemade lemonade, the good stuff that's made with actual lemons and not from powder. It had a subtlety to it that premixed stuff could never quite match.

"Hey Maria, do you ever get lonely in this big old house all by yourself?"

"Sometimes. But I have my memories of everyone who's stayed before." She takes another sip of her drink before continuing, "I grew up in this house. I don't think I could ever leave."

"I'm not saying you should." He set his own glass down and turned to face her better, "I was thinking more along the lines of you getting yourself a live-in handyman. You know, someone to call at 3 am when the water heater breaks, or the guy who climbs up onto the roof to clear out the gutters and trim the ivy from the windows. Someone who can change the lightbulbs when they go out and reach the dishes on the top shelf."

"You," she hesitated and gripped her glass tighter, "you want to stay with me?"

"If you'll have me."

"Oh Danny, that's so sweet of you. Of course, you can stay!" She set her own glass aside and pulled him into a hug, then pulled back again, "I promise I won't work you so hard every day. I was just so sure you were going to leave and I've been putting off so much lately. I didn't mean to make you do everything."

"Don't worry about it." He couldn't help notice how she smelled like marigolds, it was such a lovely scent for such a lovely woman, "I was more than happy to help. Just how I was made."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you an angel?"

"Don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I've been hoping and praying for someone to come into my life that loves this place as much as I do and here you are. Somehow even better than I dreamed." She traced the outline of his splayed fingers on the surface of the deck, never actually touching him. "And not once have you ever complained."

"What could I possibly have to complain about? Besides, you're the one who lives in heaven."

* * *

The moment was ruined when Danny found himself being shaken awake.

"Danny? Oh, thank God you're finally awake."

He ignored the concerned person beside him and looked around the room trying to make sense of what happened. 

He had been talking to Maria on the porch and yet somehow he had ended up in bed? 

And why was it dark?

And he could have sworn he had fixed that door hinge. 

And how could it have gotten so dusty so fast?

"Where is she?" Danny asked, finding the sound of his voice to be a bit off. 

"Sam's busy keeping Paulina out. We weren't sure how you'd react when you woke up and we figured her seeing your ghost sense was bad enough. The lie was that you needed to see a familiar face and the fewer people the better."

"That's not who I meant," Danny whispered mostly to himself.


	4. Day 04: Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which instead of Danny getting ghost powers and gaining the alter ego of Danny Phantom, Danny suffers from DID, and his Alter is named Phantom.

"So Daniel."

"Danny."

" _Daniel_."

Danny sighed and leaned back into the armchair. This guy was about as appealing as the chair he was forced to sit in. which is to say he made him increasingly uncomfortable the longer he stayed.

He couldn't believe he had such rotten luck with therapists.

His first one, _Ms. Spectra_ , was blaming him for things he didn't do but he didn't have any way to prove it. Until he got help from Tucker and a hidden camera session later he was able to get out of that situation. He had felt bad at first for getting her fired too, but when he found out she had been abusing other patients he didn't mind as much.

"Daniel!"

"What?" He snapped back, not at all enjoying this guy's tone.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh." Danny felt like that was obvious in retrospect, he needed to work on focusing better. "Sorry. I missed it. Could you ask again?"

The other man gave a sigh of his own, "It's fine."

Danny waited patiently for Dr. Masters to repeat his question.

"Can you tell me about the first time you experienced a shift?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? If you don't talk to me, I can't help you."

"I know. But can't we work up to that? Besides, I know it's in my file! Just read that!"

"Now Daniel, I'd rather hear it from you."

"Why? I don't remember anything."

"Just tell me what you  _ do  _ remember."

How his therapist could remain so calm while it felt like he was on an out of control tilt-a-whirl, he had no idea. He took a shaky breath, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. "Fine. It was Christmas, I was little, and something went wrong."

"What went wrong?"

"I don't know, okay! I can't remember! That's why I'm here, isn't it? Because stupid baby Danny Fenton had a bad day and lost his mind!"

"Daniel you're not crazy."

"Then why am I on an antipsychotics? Don't you need to be, oh I don't know, psychotic first?" He asked with such angry sarcasm that his whole body shook with rage.

He blinked and found himself standing on the other side of the room.

"Daniel?"

"I-" Danny turns to face the speaker.

Right his therapist, he was in the middle of a session and then…

Danny sighed, "I did it again didn't I?"

"You did. Do you remember why?"

Danny made his way back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "You asked me something. I don't know what it was."

"You don't remember the question at all?"

"No?"

"Fascinating."

"What's fascinating?" Would it kill the guy to be less cryptic?

"It's just you did start to answer my question, but you were getting very agitated.  _ Then  _ you switched."

"Really?"

"He must have wiped it from your conscience memory in an effort to protect you."

"Phantom can do that?"

"Anything that he believes will keep you safe, yes."

Danny wasn't sure what to think about that. He still found it hard to believe that there was essentially another person living in his head. One that could live his life for him and easily leave Danny in the dark.

It wasn’t all that bad though, Phantom was there to keep Danny safe.

"But that's enough of that. I'd like to try something new today."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I want to see if I can ask you difficult questions without triggering your Alter."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Hypnosis." He stated simply then gestured towards the couch, "please lay down and relax as best you can."

Danny wasn't super into the idea of being hypnotized, he blackout and lost time enough as it is, but he was willing to try. He knew he wouldn't get better if he didn't trust his doctor. Besides, just because the last one was crazy didn't mean they all were.

He did what he was told and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Jazz was starting to worry. 

Ever since Danny started seeing his new therapist, something had changed. At first, it wasn’t all bad. 

He had been switched from an antipsychotic to anti-anxiety medication, which if she had known that Dr. Spectra had prescribed that in the first place she would have gotten him out of her care sooner.

As it was, he seemed to be doing better.

It was worrisome because she had never gone this long without at least seeing Phantom. Not that he looked much different, it was subtle, but there was a way to tell. It was like having to identify identical twins.

Maybe that’s what it was. Maybe she just missed him? He was basically her brother as much as Danny was.

Just as she had safely dismissed her worries, there was an incident.

Jazz had taken Danny with her to the store to pick up a few things before they went home after school and something triggered him.

She had no idea what it was.

The first sign something was off was when they were standing at the deli counter waiting for their order to be sliced.

A deep voice next to her asked, “You think that meat slicer could sever a finger? I bet it wouldn’t be able to get past the bone, maybe even get caught on the muscle. What do you think?”

“Not about that?” Jazz answered the horror clear on her face as she turned to see her brother with the most devious smile.

It was so bizarre to look at him and just not see her brother at all.

Jazz waited until they had some relative privacy before asking, “Who are you?”

“Excellent question, Jasmine!” He gave her another one of those deviously manic grins, “Unfortunately, that is something I cannot say.”

“And why not?”

“Because I haven’t quite decided on a name yet. At first, I thought Dark would be cool, but that sounds like I’m trying too hard. And Vlad just calls me Dan, which is fine I guess, but I’d rather have something that’s not just a derivative of Danny, you know?”

“You know Vlad?”

“Of course, he’s the first person I met.”

“So you’re new.” it wasn’t so much a question as a statement.

He sighed in defeat, “Well I guess my vague and mysterious origin story just blew up in my face, didn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a small continuation [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184105/chapters/66744985)!


	5. Day 05: Reanimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Jack & Maddie want to get access to the other side. They find an old spellbook and gathering the ingredients isn't too hard.  
> Inspired by [Utilitarianism by elephantaccent.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878156/chapters/39637731)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death!

Jack and Maddie Fenton had spent the better part of their lives with the sole focus of uncovering the truth of ghosts. They both knew they were real, they just needed to get definitive evidence.

They figured the best way to do that was to bridge the gap between this world and the next.

They spent years gathering data and combing through an almost obscene amount of old dusty tomes and scrolls to get the information they needed.

They used their combined knowledge of electrical engineering and paranormal studies, to build a gateway, as an anchor for a portal.

When they showed off their completed work, their daughter was skeptical as usual, while their son seemed interested.

Of course, just having a structure designed to be a gateway does not make it so. They needed to hold the proper ceremony first.

Luckily, the moon was in the right phase that night and they already had all the ingredients at home.

They spent the rest of the day setting up the anointed candles and drawing sigils on the floor, walls, and gateway. Once they were done with that they merely had to wait until 3 am to place the final piece and say the incantation.

As quietly as they could the snuck upstairs from the basement and carefully opened the door to the room that held the final piece.

Jack scooped up what they needed and carried it down without any struggle at all. It was awfully light, Maddie probably could have done it herself.

It's not like she'd never done it before.

Maddie set the folding chair in the center of the gateway's arch and Jack set down his load, taking the time to prop it so didn't fall over.

The couple dawned their ropes over their jumpsuits ready to begin.

Jack was in charge of lighting the candles and wafting the incense while Maddie would read the incantation and held the ritual blade.

Just as Jack lit the final candle their son woke up.

He took waking up in the middle of a ritual during witching hour surprisingly well.

And because he was such a good boy he knew not to interrupt while his mother was reciting an incantation. Even if he was confused as to what was happening.

He even held out his hand willingly when the ritual called for blood. Doing his best to hold back his wince as she sliced the palm of his left hand.

That made her pause. Why his left when she knew he was right-handed? He didn't think he was going to school tomorrow, did he?

Didn't he realize what was happening? Why  _ he _ was here?

That blissful ignorance almost made her want to stop. 

Almost.

She drew the final sigil on his forehead with his blood.

She gave him a look that she hoped would convey how much she loved him. It seemed to work.

She was really glad he didn't know Latin right now. There's no way he would be this calm if he did.

She finished the incantation.

Raised the ritual blade.

Then she plunged it right into his heart.

The scream that poured from his lips was so much worse than any banshee wail she had ever heard.

It wasn't just loud. It was so full of emotion. Of  _ pain _ .

No. Anguish.

She didn't just hurt him physically. 

She betrayed him.

Before she could apologize, the candles flared as their flames shot a good two feet up. His eyes burned with unnatural green light and his blood turned black.

Then as suddenly as it had started, everything stopped.

The candles snuffed themselves out as Danny went silent and limp in the chair.

The Fenton’s went stock still for five minutes just waiting.

Something in the back of the portal sparked. A quick burst of light, the same shade of green that Danny’s eyes had turned.

Then Danny stood up.

No.

Something pulled him up like he was a marionette. The unseen force puppeted Danny to stand facing the gateway, lift his left arm, and remove the knife from his chest.

Maddie wasn’t sure if Danny’s body was glowing or if the portal was suddenly darker than before. It could have been both.

The bloody knife was held out and dropped into the gateway, but disintegrated before it hit the floor.

Danny’s outstretched arm jerked to bend at the elbow and clumsily waved before dropping the arm and the lifeless body collapsed to the floor.

The gateway sparked again and finally opened. The bright toxic green of the portal swirled ominously. The eerie green light highlighted and shadowed Danny’s features making him look more grotesque.

Then again, he was a corpse now. How much worse could it be?

Jack was the first to speak, “We should bury him somewhere nice. Someplace he can see the stars at night.”

Maddie nodded, trying to keep her composure. This was what she wanted after all.

It was the price she had been willing to pay.

One innocent firstborn son in exchange for all the answers.

But was it worth it?

Maddie shook the thought from her mind.

It was too late now.

If she didn’t do the research, if she didn’t use this  _ incredibly expensive _ gift, then it would all be pointless.

His sacrifice would have been for nothing.

And she vowed to never take his life for granted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have more ideas for this one too...  
> Why do I keep coming up with really long story ideas? It's a curse I swear.


	6. Day 06: redruM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the prompt to be more of a general reference to The Shining, I wanted to base this off the line "Come play with us, Danny."

Danny stared straight ahead and really wished he could move his arm because it was past the point where it fell asleep and was really starting to hurt.

But he just had to lay there and wait.

He was definitely going to have to reorder that tier list of worst things that had ever happened to him. Because this,  _ this _ was S tier for sure.

He wasn't sure if  _ what  _ happened or if it was how much he had been caught by surprise that was the worst of it.

How was he supposed to know that when she asked to play with him she meant,  _ make him a doll _ ?

So there he was, frozen in place, laying on his side, because she hadn't balanced him right when she set him down, and he had tipped out of the chair.

The worst part is he had hoped that this might be a bit of a Toy Story situation and he'd be able to move when she was gone.

But no.

He wondered if the other dolls were also like him. It was impossible to tell.

He tried not to think about what that meant for him.

After what felt like an eternity, the playroom door opened.

He couldn't see who it was from his unfortunate position, but it wasn't as bright as it normally was. So probably not a ghost? Definitely not  _ her _ .

There was a flash and for a second Danny was worried he was wrong, but then he realized it was a camera flash.

A hand picked him up and carried him out into the room. With his body so limp he still couldn't see who was holding him.

What he would give just to move his head.

"Hey, this one kind of looks like Danny."

That was Tucker! Oh, thank god he was saved!

Wait,  _ kind of looks like  _ Danny?

Did he look different too? When was the last time he saw his own reflection? Had he been here for hours or was it days?

He knew he would be hyperventilating, if he had the lungs to do it with.

But he did not.

He was stuffed with something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Be careful with that!" Sam whispered yelled through clenched teeth, "she said we were only going to get one choice and I really don't want to piss her off by breaking one of her dolls."

"I know Sam, geez. I  _ can _ be careful." Tucker held up doll Danny and now he could see Sam properly. "But you've got to admit, for a china doll the resemblance is uncanny."

"I guess? But wasn't he in ghost mode? You sure it isn't that one?"

Tucker turned and Danny got to see which one Sam was referring to. Resting in a nearby cradle was a blonde-haired green-eyed baby doll in a faded pink nightdress and matching bonnet.

"Nah, that one is too girly. It's definitely this one."

Sam was too flustered for words for a moment until she finally spat out, " _ Too girly? _ They're all girls!"

Well, that was embarrassing.

"And all that frilly lace looks girly than  _ that _ ." Sam pointed back towards her choice, "It's even got purple ribbons in its hair!"

Geez, he knew Sam could be stubborn but that seemed a bit much. Besides, what was wrong with the color purple anyway? Didn’t  _ she _ like it?

"Well, I doubt he dressed himself! Besides those ribbons are the exact same shade as his backpack.  _ And! _ Even if the hair is the wrong  _ length _ , it's the right  _ color _ , same with the eyes."

"It's in ringlets!"

"So! Looks the same as that My Fair Lady wig. Just look into these big baby blues and tell me you don't see Danny!" Tucker shoved Danny towards Sam a little too rough and he flopped forward. His long dark hair hanging down in his line of sight.

Along with a  _ terrifying  _ view of the floor and how  _ oh so high up _ he was.

All he could do was pray that they didn't drop him. Porcelain was incredibly fragile and he  _ really  _ didn't want to find out what would happen if he broke.

Sam took doll Danny in her arms and stared intently into his eyes.

He tried to will as many thoughts of “Please recognize me” and “It’s me, Danny!” as he could.

Sam took much longer than he felt comfortable with before she finally spoke again. “I guess it could be. But I’m not sure that this isn’t just a trick.”

“Oh come on!” Tucker lamented for both his and Danny’s sake.

Before they could tear each other’s heads off, the ghost girl entered the room. “Have you made your decision yet?”

“Can you give us a few more minutes, Casey?”

“Or how about a new wager?” Tucker started, “I’ll make a choice  _ right now _ and if I’m wrong you get to make me a doll too, “But if I’m  _ right  _ you turn him back and let us all go home.”

“Tucker!”

“Deal!”

The two shook on it despite Sam’s protests.

Tucker held his arms out to Sam, “Hand ‘em over.”

“I cannot believe you actually made this a bet.” Sam shook her head but handed the doll over anyway.

His best friend in the whole wide world was literally risking his life for a single shot.

Danny found himself cradled in Tucker’s arms and was really glad he couldn’t express his emotions. He would be crying so hard.

Casey sighed in defeat, “Well you weren’t supposed to win.”

With a snap of her fingers was back to his own body and back home.

Unforcentaly, Casey thought he should keep the outfit she picked for him.

So there he was, being held bridal-style by his best friend, dolled up - literally, on the verge of tears, in the middle of his living room. Needless to say, his parents were very surprised to see them.

He wanted to let them know what happened, or at least let them know he was fine now.

Instead, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was sawdust.

One coughing fit later, Danny felt like he had just released the contents of an entire woodshop floor onto his living room, but at least it was over now.

He was on his hands and knees trying to ignore how much his arms and legs were shaking from the effort of holding him up.

Both "You okay?" and "What was that?" were asked by Tucker and Sam respectfully.

Danny just nodded and leaned into Tucker as he continued to rub soothing circles into his back. He wasn't sure if it was the warmth, or human contact that he was craving, but at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted more.

Then he realized he hadn't answered Sam yet. "Sorry. Sawdust." He croaked out surprised at how awful it felt to use his voice.

"I can see that. But why?"

His shaking must have gotten more noticeable because Tucker helped lean him back to sit on his heels.

"Thanks." He went to pat Tucker on the arm or something, but the best he could manage was just sliding his arm over until it bumped into Tucker's knee.

"No problem, buddy. But I'm kinda curious about that too."

"Think stuffing?" He hated that he was stuck talking like he didn't know how to, but it hurt. It hurt to talk, to breathe, to move, to not move.

"Geez, that sucks. Also, do you want some water? Your voice sounds super raw."

Danny just nodded. He hadn't even noticed just how thirsty he was until right then.

Tucker moved to get up but Danny practically threw himself at him and clung to his shirt, "No stay!"

Tucker hesitated and Danny assumed he looked pretty confused, he wasn't sure with his head resting on his shoulder with a good view of the floor.

His mom knelt in front of him and carefully tilted his head so he was looking at her. "Sweetheart, what happened? Where did you go?"

"Playroom. Don't know where. Couldn't move. Was a doll. Got better. Tucker saved me."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked not doing a good job at hiding the skepticism and worry from her voice.

"Was awake."

And then he promptly passed out.


	7. Day 07: Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad gets hit with a flare-up of ecto-acne and thinks the only way through is to make sure he’s not the only one who gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death
> 
> This is also more or less based off the Masters of all time ep, focusing on Vlad and his illness.

Vlad noticed that he was biting off more than he could chew when he caught himself snapping at his secretary. The stress of being a successful businessman while also juggling his dual ghost identity was really starting to wear on him.

It didn't help that he was still cleaning up the mess caused by both of the Fenton children teaming up and blowing his plan to smithereens. Literally.

Once Vlad noticed his increased stress levels, he thought he was ahead of it. Thought he could manage.

He was wrong.

This was only the beginning.

He was getting breakouts, but it wasn't just regular acne. No, it was the ecto-acne all over again.

Not wanting to spend another torturous time in the hospital, he went to the only people in the world who might be able to help. The people who should have been by his side the first time.

He had a feeling that if he just showed up, they would just send him off to the hospital.

Alone.

No, he couldn't do that. Not again.

He had to make sure they would stay with him. Or at least if he was sent away, he had to be sure he wouldn't be sent alone.

He just had to figure out a way to transfer his affliction.

He wasn't sure if it was possible and he was running out of time.

Turns out it was much easier than he originally anticipated. All he had to do was come in close contact with another.

Or maybe it only worked because he was also “ecto-contaminated”? That’s what Maddie was hypothesizing anyway.

He hadn’t meant to collapse into the boy, but he wasn’t exactly sorry about it either.

It got what he wanted.

Vlad had been quarantined and bedridden for 3 days before Daniel joined him in isolation in a bed of his own.

It took about two weeks for Vlad to fully recover. The boy was still looking ill, but he started later so he figured he would probably bounce back in no time. Might even be just a few days.

He was once again wrong.

Instead of getting better, Daniel only got worse.

The boy's time was split between sleeping or crying from pain.

He lost his appetite and had to be fed soup broth because he was too tired to chew.

What worried Vlad the most was how all the color had just drained out of the boy. His jet black hair had faded, his skin was ashy, and his once brilliant blue eyes had completely lost their luster.

Everything about him was gray.

Nothing they were doing was working.

Vlad was a fool to think youth and health were synonymous. 

Of course, the boy’s immune system was a dumpster fire, he didn’t get enough sleep, he ate way too much fast food, if he even ate at all, and worried about everything all the time.

When Daniel made his parents promise that they wouldn’t hunt him if he became a ghost, he knew time was running out.

Why just the day before the boy had hashed out a will with his sister under the guise of “just in case.” And of course without that wording.

When Daniel asked Vlad if he could forgive his father, he knew it was all over. Especially when he emphasized that it was a final request.

Vlad gathered the boy’s family after telling the boy he would try to forgive.

He just smiled and whispered “Progress, not perfection.”

At first, his family was confused as to why they had been called in.

Daniel told them he was tired and he wanted to say good night.

Jasmine caught on immediately and had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out.

Maddie tried to feign ignorance, but couldn’t keep the truth at bay for too long.

Jack was slow on the uptake as usual, but he figured it out faster than Vlad was expecting.

Vlad turned off the machines once they were no longer being used and left the family to grieve.

He wasn’t sure which outcome was better; if the boy came back as a ghost, or if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I went so long without killing Dany, then murder him twice in one week! 😅
> 
> But hey, don't feel bad if you cried, I struggled to write the end because of all the tears.
> 
> And because I didn't write these fics in the order they were posted, I actually killed him here first and then wrote ch. 5 on day 5.
> 
> Anywho, Happy Halloween!


	8. Day 04.2: Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the [DID AU in chapter 4: Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184105/chapters/66547390)  
> Maddie struggles with Danny's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that we've entered the bonus round! I challenged myself to try and use up the rest of the prompts before Halloween night was over!

Maddie loved her children. If she knew anything to be true, it was that.

What she didn't know was how her son's mind worked.

Her daughter, while brilliant in her own right, was still predictable. She had habits, routines, and expected reactions to certain stimuli, but her son was a complete mystery. 

Often he was skittish and a little clingy. He was also incredibly curious and loved space. He was her baby boy and she loved him so much. 

But then there were other times.

Other times he was brave, sometimes even a little reckless. He was incredibly witty and preferred to deal with problems head-on and with as many puns as he could think of. It was then that he would say his purpose was to keep Danny safe.

That meant it wasn't Danny. It wasn't her son. It was something else. An other. 

An alter.

She hated Phantom. Hated what his existence meant. The only reason he was there was because her baby was so scared and afraid that the only way he knew how to deal was to hide away and become someone else.

She hated that she wasn't the one that he came to protect him.

She did her best not to let that show.

Especially with how Phantom had shielded her son from the worst of that awful Spectra women. She saw the videos he had made to prove she wasn't the sweet woman she claimed to be. 

She was thankful that her son hardly remembered much of that experience. To him, it was just a few memories of being in trouble for things he didn't do, blamed for messes he didn't make, but that was only the start of it. 

Phantom took the brunt of the abuse. The psychological manipulation, the name-calling. How that woman had earned a degree was beyond her.

Maddie was very glad when that witch’s license was revoked. She made cookies to celebrate. 

When Danny started seeing his new therapist, she had been happy. Had been hopeful.

Even if seeing her old college boyfriend was a little awkward. Especially when it was clear he was still hung up on her, despite them only dating for less than a month, years ago.

She had been hopeful that her son would be well be taken care of. Hope that despite their history, he was still a professional that had earned his reputation. 

She had hope until she met Dan. That nightmare troublemaker with absolutely no respect for authority of any kind. Meeting him felt like a slap in the face to the trust she had put in the man, not that she could really prove any wrongdoing.

Her first knowledge of him was when the school called and said Danny had been caught cheating on a test. It wasn't even a major one, but he had stolen the answer sheet from one of the staff members and they were worried it was a sign of worse behavior. A slippery slope, as Mr. Lancer put it.

When he had been caught he didn't even deny it. He boasted about it actually. His voice was much deeper than Danny or Phantom had ever spoken. He even laughed at how easy it was and how funny it was to cheat on a career aptitude test of all things.

Maddie had to admit that part was a little funny, how would those results even look? Wouldn't it just say he'd have the potential to do anything? A jack of all trades. It wasn't exactly the end of the world.

So Maddie wasn't worried about the test, it was the theft and new persona that worried her more.

In a way Lancer was right, it was only the beginning. 

He would talk back, swear, sneak out at night, and worst of all he was a smoker. 

If she thought she hated Phantom it was nothing compared to how much she hated Dan. He was making her baby breathe poison, slowly killing him, and it was just because he thought it made him look cool.

Then one day she found Phantom on the bathroom floor with his head was resting against the porcelain seat. He said he was nauseous and that he was going to be in charge for a while. 

It turned out he wasn't aware of Dan until he found the cigarettes. He said he locked Dan away so he wouldn't hurt Danny anymore. That he was going to fight off the nicotine addiction to keep Danny healthy. 

Unfortunately, the stress of withdrawal had unintended consequences.

The childhood development teacher found Danny in her classroom. It was odd because he didn't have her class and it wasn't time for it either. At first, the teacher was upset, thinking he was messing with school property, but then hesitated. 

Danny asked, in a very childish voice, for a dolly too. It turns out that seeing a student with one of the parenting simulator dolls was a positive trigger for a new alter.

She went by Ellie and she was a big girl now.

Maddie loved her children. If she knew anything to be true, it was that.

She also knew that had given birth to two beautiful babies, yet somehow found herself a mother of five. Her first, her daughter Jazz, and the second was her son Danny. 

He just happened to share his body with at least three others.


	9. Day 03.2: Cold Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the [Reanimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184105/chapters/66633832) story from day 5.  
> Detective Madison tries to solve the mysterious disappearance of Danny Fenton.

The disappearance of Danny Fenton hit Amity Park like a bomb, the effects radiating out all across the town.

At first Detective Madison thought it was the result of it being his age combined with how small the town was.

This was the wrong assumption.

The citizens were more worried that this was a sign of something worse to come.

The youngest Fenton was not a popular child. He was not loved by his peers, but in fact the victim of persistent bullying that the administration vehemently denied, but every student that wasn't a bully attested to.

During the interview process, Madison learned that the bullying stemmed from two major sources.

One, he was a little socially awkward, very clumsy, and prone to finding himself in unfortunate situations due to his desire to be accepted by his peers. He was also a bit of a nerd for space.

Two, the most important part apparently, was that his parents were the "Freaky Fenton's", that was the worst thing for someone's reputation in this very cliquey school.

What made the Fenton parents "freaky" was their profession, paranormal scientists.

Madison wasn't aware that was a real job.

Turns out that Danny had been able to make a couple of friends despite it all. Exactly two.

One was a rebellious goth girl who clearly only befriended the boy to upset her very traditional parents, but had grown to actually care about him. She admitted that once she had gotten to know him she found he was incredibly sweet and loyal.

The other was a boy who was glued to his phone. He said he befriended the boy on the playground and they had been best friends ever since. He admitted that it was odd for everyone to assume he ran away. He was so sure Danny just wouldn't do that. Was so sure that someone must have taken him. He wouldn't leave, he was too loyal to just disappear forever.

There was only one other person who disagreed with the assumption that Danny ran away. His older sister Jasmine.

She was convinced her parents had something to do with it. Said that they been acting weirder than normal. Said they seemed to already be accepting Danny being gone.

As if they knew he wouldn't be coming back.

The Fenton's were surprisingly cooperative for people accused of foul play, from their own daughter no less.

The police searched the property from top to bottom but found nothing.

Eventually, the case went cold and Detective Madison took the responsibility of telling the family that there was nothing else they could do unless some evidence magically appeared.

No one was surprised when Jasmine graduated early and left for college out of state.

No one expected the empty nester workaholic Fenton's to have another child.

Her name was Danielle and she looked eerily similar to her brother.

Two years later the remains of one Daniel Fenton were found by a hiker in the woods. With the level of decomposition, they had to use dental records to identify him. The cause of death was a single puncture wound to the chest, straight to the heart. He also appeared to have a defensive laceration on his left hand.

Jasmine came home for the funeral. She stayed for her baby sister.

The case went cold again.

It bothered Madison that there seemed to be no motive for Danny's death. Sure he was a bit of an outcast, but no one really hated him. No one wanted him dead. No one gained anything from his passing.

He was just a boy who dreamed of the stars but was instead of a long happy life he buried in the dirt and left to rot.


End file.
